Never Forgotten
by Supernatural720
Summary: Requested story, A girl shows up at Dean and Sam's motel door claiming to be Deans daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys so I got a request to do this, it is normally not my thing to go out and do new characters but I thought I would give it a shot since somebody asked oh so nicely!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Knock it off Dean" Sam's irritated voice pierced through Dean's laughter.

"What's the matter Sammy, don't want Nair in your shampoo again"? Dean voiced holding back laughter.

"HA-HA"

"Oh come on I was just having a little fun" Dean said stealing a glance t the itching powder that now laid on the nightstand.

"Yeah well these things always escalates"

"Alright, alright"

Even though Sam was playing pissed off he didn't mind fooling around and having some fun like the good old days with Dean. The two sat there laughing only for it to be interrupted by a knock at their door.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Sam asked while holding his .22 behind his back.

"No" Dean held the Sam position as Sam as he made his way to the door to go look through the small peep whole.

"It's some kid" Dean was surprised to say the least 'why the hell is there a kid at our door' He thought out loud.

"I don't know, do they look like a threat?" Sam said, only a couple feet behind Dean.

"Not really but her back is turned to the door"

"Well answer it, it's just a kid"

Dean cracked open the door just enough to see what the girl wanted.

"You lost kid"? He asked, truly confused why there was a girl at their motel door.

She laughed and turned around he guessed for her to be about 16 or 17 but she looked like she could pass for 21.

"No" She said matter of factly, with a smile on her face,

"Ok" Dean said slowly since the girl had yet to explain her presence.

"Are you Dean Winchester"?

"OK" he was not expecting that how did this girl know who he was. "Who's asking" was his only response; he wanted to slap himself for sounded like a cliché out of some movie.

"Can you just answer my question"?

"No I want to know why you want to know"

"DAMMIT! Can you just answer the question"?

Her sudden change in tone caught Dean by surprise. "Fine i'm Dean, now who's asking"

"Dean we need to talk"

"Look I still have no clue who you are, or what you want some random kid shows up at my doorstep asking me all sorts of questions i'm not going to just let you in"

Sam appeared behind Dean making his appearance known.

"You must be Sam," She said.

"Um yeah and you are" How the hell did she know who we are, let alone find us, Sam thought to himself.

"Fine, you wont let me in then I guess I will have to explain it from here" she paused before continuing, "My name is Macy Winchester Hollows"

Ok if he was confused before he is shit out of luck now, why was this girls middle name his last name, he had so many questions it was making it harder to think.

"I'm your Daughter"

WHAT! He thought to himself "I'm sorry what did you say" Was all he managed to spit out, this girl had to of made a mistake.

"Its true, look if you could just let me in I can prove it to you"

"Dean let her in" Sam spoke up.

"Fine" Dean stepped away from the door to let her in; truly looking at her he noticed how beautiful she was.

Her hair was brown but had a tint of read and he guessed that it was about 6 inches past her shoulders, her bangs went strait across he forehead and her hair was wavy. Dean noticed her eyes how they sparkled in the light and how they were a mix between Blue and green; she was the most beautiful thing. She held herself like a hunter, but he couldn't tell if she was one or not she never did fully turning there back away from a door periodically scanning the room they were in, she reminded himself of him when he was her age. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans, paired with a t-shirt and a leather jacket he noticed she had a dog tag around her neck with a ring that was put on the chain. He smirked he liked the girls taste in clothing. Dean was pulled out of his thoughts when Macy started talking.

Macy had noticed Dean eyeing her over and she laughed, "We going to stare at each other or actually talk"?

Dean's face flushed to a bright red, seeing as how Macy had noticed him staring.

"Look you said you could prove it" Sam said.

"Yeah hold on" She turned around to retrieve something out of her backpack.

Dean and Sam noticed the gun tucked in the back of her jeans and took that as a threat and held their guns so they were now pointed at her.

Macy turned around and laughed, once again taking them by surprise. "Seriously guys just because I have a gun doesn't make me a threat" she laughed, "hunters nowadays are getting a little jumpy"

"Wait how do you know about hunters" Sam asked slightly lowering his weapon.

"Please i've been hunting my entire life my mom died when I was 13, i've been on my own since then"

'This girl had been living by herself since she was 13!' Dean thought.

"I'm sorry about your mom" Sam said truly.

"Its ok i've come to terms with it" She paused "Here" She said handing them a folder.

Dean took it from her and opened slowly he pulled out the piece of paper with a photo attached and his heart nearly stopped at what he saw next.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this…. Real"? Dean asked still in shock at the papers in his hands.

"Yes it is, I mean I have the recourses to make a fake but I didn't those are 100% real" Macy confirmed.

"Dean" Sam spoke not overlly sure what to say.

"Oh my god" Dean spoke in a whisper as he sat at the round beat up table in their small motel room.

"Look I know this is a lot to put on you but you have to understand I wouldn't come to you unless it was an emergency" Macy said urgency lining her voice.

Dean looked at the sprawled out contents of the folder; there was a letter, a birth certificate and a photo. He picked up the photo, it was himself only younger and Elizabeth a girl friend of his from high school, he was actually there long enough to have a girl friend rather than his usual flings. He flipped it over and read writing on the back:

Dean and Elizabeth

He set the photo down and took out the birth certificate. At the top it read:

Macy Winchester Hollows

But that's not what made him feel like passing out. He read further own until he came to his destination:

Mother: Elizabeth Hollows

Father: Dean Winchester

That couldn't be right, but then suddenly he remembered Elizabeth and him, alone in their apartment. No that can't be I mean I know we had sex but still she never told me she was pregnant. Oh god, how could I of had a daughter out there alone, unprotected suddenly Dean felt guilty as these thoughts pushed through his mind.

Macy was now sitting on the edge of Sam's bed, simply them soak it all in.

"God I'm so sorry" Dean said not overly sure why.

"For what"? Macy was surprised out of all the things she had suspected that was not one of them.

"You were out there alone, unprotected if I would of known, oh god"

"I don't blame you my mom told me you didn't know I was born or that I even existed, and I had planned on leaving it that way, but I needed help so here I am"

"What's the matter?" Sam asked

"A couple months back I was hunting a wendigo when I ran into some not so friendly hunters at a bar in town- and no I wasn't drinking I was hustling just to let you know- anyway they have a grudge with me that goes way back so now there out for revenge and I'm on the run" Macy explained.

"How did you get here"? Sam asked he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before, she was only 15 she couldn't have her license yet.

"I drove"

"But your 15"

"Yeah"

"So its illegal"

" Please I have a fake I.D" Macy stated as if it was obvious.

"Oh ok" Sam was satisfied god knows they have plenty themselves.

"Yeah ok well if there after you they're probably not far behind so we should probably switch motels" Dean said on his way to his awaiting jacket and car keys.

"Already ahead of you" Macy said grabbing the folder and stuffing its contents into it, after placing it in her backpack.

The three-made there way outside when Dean asked " Hey you riding with us"?

He may of only known her for an hour but it felt like years.

"No I can't leave my baby alone"

At first Dean thought she was talking about a real kid "You have a child!"

Macy started busting out laughing " N-no" she paused to regulate her breathing "My car"

"Oh, yeah I understand" Dean said while looking at the impala.

"Wow are you too alike or what" Sam said with a smile.

"So which ones yours" Dean asked referring to the cars in the parking lot; a truck, a SUV, a mini van, and a bug. None of which he thought were note-worthy.

Macy pointed to a car, Dean didn't see before it was off in the corner far away from all the other cars.

He couldn't believe she was driving that car man Sammy was right we are alike, "Nice Car".

"Thanks, it's a 1968 GT mustang"

The three stood there admiring the sleek black with two silver racing stripes that went from the front to the back bumper, it sure was a nice mustang.

"So where do you want to meet?" Sam asked

"There's a motel just a couple blocks up that way why don' you follow me" Macy said.

"Alright" Sam responded

They went their separate ways to their cars. The two classic cars roared to life and sped down the highway to their destination.

"She reminds me of you" Sam said in the car.

"Yeah she does" Dean said simply. "I just can't wrap my head around the fact that I have a daughter".

"I know but I found something"

"What"?

"Well Macy dropped this by accident I think she did some checking of her own to see if you were really her father" Sam said holding a piece of folded paper.

"What is it"? 

Sam unfolded the paper and began to read out loud:

The DNA sample from patient 1 Macy Hollows shows that she is in fact the daughter of DNA sample from Patient 2 Dean Winchester

There was more writing but mostly Doctor terms Sam didn't overly understand.

"Oh god, I just, it's" Dean stumbled over his words "How could she of survived this long on her own- as a hunter!"

"I don't know Dean, I guess we will just have to ask her"

By this time they were pulling into the motel that was their destination, he read the sign by the entrance:

WELCOME TO RED POINT INN

VACANCY

Tacky he thought, but then again what cheap motel they stayed in wasn't tacky in one way or another.

They parked their cars side by side in easy view of the room they rented.

"Home sweet home" Macy said her sarcasm kicking in.

She dropped her bags on the floor in her conjoining room to Sam and Dean's. Pulling out her laptop almost immediately, she started looking for any clues of the hunter after her.

"Any luck"? Sam asked standing in the doorway of her room. Already knowing what she was doing on the computer.

"No not really but then again I did just turn on my computer" She said smiling.

"You know you smile a lot," Sam mentioned.

"Yeah well in our line of work you have to or else your going to go crazy, I've never had anybody to fall back on like you and dean have each other. I was alone, so if smiling and laughing at the simplest things keeps me sane than I'm ok with that"

Sam held back the tears at Macys words, he felt so bad for her. He had a hard time growing up in this world with a family he couldn't imagine doing it without one.

"I am sorry that you were all alone all the time and your mom died we know what that is like" Sam said sympathetically.

"Its ok, its not your fault"

Sam made his way to the bed Macy was sitting on and sat down next to her. They sat there reading on the computer, Dean had joined them also.

Dean's stomach growled and they all laughed, "Man I'm starved who wants to grab a bite" Dean said.

"Yeah me too lets go" Sam and Macy said at the same time.

They stood from their spots on the bed. Dean and Sam started making there way to the door when they noticed Macy wasn't following them.

"Macy"?

Macy swayed on her feet but managed to offer a small smile.

"Macy are you ok"? Sam asked again.

She tried to take a step but she couldn't when a wave of vertigo hit her and she collapsed, she was anticipating the hit of the floor but it never came someone caught her, Dean.

"Oh god Macy are you alright," Dean asked holding the nearly unconscious girl in his arms.

"MACY!"

No response.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys I am really disappointed in the lack of reviews, but I'm posting another chapter because I'm sick and have nothing else to do, but please REVIEW. (Ha ha that rhymed)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean held an unconscious Macy in his arms.

"Macy, come on" Dean cooed cupping Macys head in his hands.

"Should we take her to the hospital"? Sam asked.

"I don't even know what is wrong"

"Okay we are taking her to the hospital"

Dean lifted Macy up as if she was a newborn and headed to his car.

The drive to the hospital was tense No one spoke besides Sam's quite reassurances that Macy was still alive and breathing.

After 10 minutes in the car they finally arrived at the hospital.

Dean frantically got out of the car, got Macy in his arms and through the hospital doors all in a matter of seconds.

"Help somebody help"! Dean yelled to nobody in particular.

A couple doctors and nurses ran over.

"What happened"? One doctor asked while looking over Macy.

"We don't know one minute she was fine and the next she's not," Sam said.

"Please just help her," Dean said

"Ok someone get me a gurney. Is she a minor"?

"Yes, she's 15"

"Okay since she is a minor were going to need consent from her guardian to treat her"

"I'm her father"

"Okay"

And with that the doctors went through the double doors with Macy leaving Sam and Dean behind. The two made there way to the uncomfortable hospital waiting chairs.

"I don't know what I would do with myself if she wasn't alright" Dean put his head in his hands.

"I know Dean, but we have to be strong for her ok"

"Ok"

Dean rested his head on Sam's shoulder and for once he let Sam comfort him as Sam put a reassuring arm around him.

The two sat their silently waiting for the news. They had already been waiting for nearly 2 hours when a doctor dressed in a white lab coat came over and confronted them.

"Is she alright" Dean and Sam said in unison as they shot up from the chairs.

"Hello I'm Dr. Blain, I have come to inform you that Macy suffered from…."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys okay sorry I didn't update this for a couple days but I'm sick so please review they make my day or at least review to make me feel better ha-ha guilt tripping! Oh and I couldn't find out the proper terms of the medical stuff so bare with me!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Hello I'm Dr. Blain, I have come to inform you that Macy suffered from a lack of Insulin in her body"

"What does that mean"

"Well Macy wasn't managing her diabetes correctly, causing her body to shut down"

"Wait Macy has diabetes"?

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you knew"

"No, but did she know"? Dean asked

"Yes she was wearing a dog tag around her neck that told doctors and hospitals she was diabetic incase of an emergency"

"Why didn't she tell us"? Dean said looking at Sam for answers

"I don't know Dean, Can we see her"?

"Yes I will have a nurse show you the way, the doctor signaled for a nurse to come over.

A young blonde nurse came walking over, "Hello I'm Heather, and I can take you to go see your daughter now"

"Ok thanks"

The two brothers made there way down a white hallway and turned the corner before being met with Macy's room.

"She's awake, your lucky though if you would of waited any longer than she might of put her self into a diabetic coma"

She said goodbye and walked away leaving the two brothers to enter the room.

Dean entered the room slowly not overly knowing what to say, "How are you feeling"

"Like an idiot"

"What"?

"Its my fault I'm in here I mean I got too stressed and had too much on my plate and forgot to take my insulin"

"That's not your fault"

"Yes it is why do you think I was at the bar that night I needed money because I was low on insulin I needed to buy more"

"Look Macy whether you think this is your fault or not, your fine which is what matters in my book"

"Thanks" Macy whispered looking away.

Two hours later and all three were asleep, Macy in the hospital bed, Dean sitting in a chair on one side with his feet up on the bed, with Sam sitting on the other side of the bed.

Dean awoke when he heard some one leaving he looked up to see Sam walking out the door "Sam"?

"I'm just going to go get some coffee, want anything"?

"Can you get me a cup"?

"Yeah"

With that Sam left, now he would actually have to go get coffee instead of going to go and hunt like he was planning.

Sam's POV

God why am I jealous, I mean he should care about her right, but yet I still feel like she's replacing me, I cant take it, ugh I have to do something. That's is, there was a hunt they were working on before Macy showed up I could go and finish that to blow off some steam, Yeah that should do it.

I was walking out the door when Dean stopped me, now I have to stop and get some coffee come back then make some other lame ass excuse on why I have to leave. Oh well.

I went down and got two cups of hospital coffee and brought them back up.

"Here" I said handing one to Dean

"Thanks"

"Yeah, hey listen I'm going back to the motel to shower and maybe catch some sleep alright" Yeah that should work give me enough time, to hunt come back and act like nothing ever happened.

"Okay"

Perfect.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Oh no! Sam is jealous and thinks Dean is replacing him, Sam's hunting alone, Trouble is bound to happen, please review, oh and sorry this is a short one!


	5. Chapter 5

Dean Sat on the side of Macy's bed trying to find a topic to talk about he hated the uncomfortable silence between them.

"You said you've been living on your own since 13 right"

"Yeah it wasn't easy but I grew up in the life so I knew people that helped me and took me under there wing, I probably wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for them"

"Yeah I know what you mean, look you don't have to answer this but how did you mom die"?

Macy let a tear roll down her cheek before answering. "Maybe some other time but not right now, she may have been gone for awhile now but it is still hard to talk about"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry I know what it is like, I know its hard to loose a parent my mom died when I was only 4 and I still don't like talking about her and my dad died last year" Dean said wiping away the stray tears that had fallen.

Dean sat there comforting a crying Macy.

Sam walked into the motel room and picked up the newspaper clippings, "Ok simple salt and burn easy enough"

After grabbing the essentials Sam left and headed to the gravesite.

Dr. Blain walked into Macy's room with a clipboard " Hello Macy how are you feeling today"

"Better"

"Glad to hear it i've actually got some good news for you"

"What"?

"You are being released today"

"Thank god"

"What not a fan of hospitals"

"Not overly"

Dr. Blain chuckled before continuing, " I just need to have Dean sign some papers here, and then you are free to go, do you need a nurse to help you get changed"?

Macy blushed at the question "No I think I can manage" She said with a smile on her face.

"Ok just press the call button if you need help"

"Ok"

Dean followed the doctor out and shut the door behind him.

Dean was in the process of signing papers when somebody was being rushed into the hospital at first he continued signing the papers until he heard something that caught his attention.

"Male early 20's, about 6'4 around 200 pounds, severe trauma to the chest, blood loss lets get him in room 8.

Dean glanced up at the still form on the gurney he felt the blood drain form his face at the sight before.


End file.
